Internal combustion engines are subject to government regulations and customer expectations. Government regulations include reducing emissions and improving engine efficiency to reduce fuel consumption. Customer expectations include improved engine reliability and longer engine life. While great strides have been made in addressing government regulations and improving the life of internal combustion engines, internal combustion engines are highly complex mechanisms and innovative approaches to engine components may yield life, reliability, and efficiency improvements.